dbmovesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Syn Shenron moves
'This is a list of moves used by Syn Shenron aka Omega Shenron.' Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. Ki Blast '''– The most basic form of energy wave. '''Blazing Storm – A variation of the Exploding Wave used by Syn Shenron. Gigantic Blaze – His signature attack, where he sets a point of energy inside his opponent, then releases it with a devastating explosion. Eye Lasers – A thin laser-like beam is shot from both eyes. He can use it as a generic blast, or as a way to grab objects and draw them to himself. Dragon Ball Consumption – Draws the Dragon Balls into his mouth and swallows them; used to transform into Omega Shenron. Once Syn Shenron was overpowered by a newly restored Super Saiyan 4 Goku, he desperately swallowed the Dragon Balls, thus becoming Omega Shenron. In this stage he attains the abilities of his fellow Shadow Dragons, including: Heat Armor: Taken from Nuova Shenron, Omega Shenron envelops himself in high temperature to block attacks and burn his opponents at the same time. Electric Slime: After taking Rage Shenron's powers and being hit with two Big Bang Kamehameha waves, he could revert into Rage Shenron's electric slime, but without using electricity. It is unknown if he can absorb electricity to grow stronger, or if water can short it out. Using this, he's able to completely reform himself just like Majin Buu. Dragon Thunder: After becoming Omega Shenron, he has shown the ability to use this attack in its traditional form, then later modifies it for close-quartered combat. Instead of firing bolts of lightning, he flies under the opponent with his back turned upward to them and stretches the spikes on his back, stabbing them through wherever they hit. After spiking the enemy, he sends lightning through the spikes and electrocutes them, sending high voltage into the wound also, before throwing the enemy down. He used this on Vegeta and skewers his left shoulder. Whirlwind Spin: He took this attack from Oceanus Shenron and uses it the same way. He places both hands close to him with his middle and ring finger curled inward before throwing them forward and throwing out huge blasts or wind, though they don't cut like Oceanus Shenron's wind did. Ice Ray: He took this ability from Eis Shenron. Omega Shenron used this technique on Goku before he used Whirlwind Spin. Aftershock: Taken from Naturon Shenron. Omega used this to hurl Goku and his friends and family into the air before striking each of them. Negative Karma Ball – '''Syn Shenron's own unique ability, which can destroy an entire planet easily. It is Omega Shenron's most powerful attack. He pushes his chest forward, sending pure negative energy through the Dragon Balls on his chest and outward. Small red streams of energy fly out and start to form a ball of crimson energy in front of him that becomes yellow in the center. He puts so much energy into the ball that it is somewhat like Cooler's supernova attack, as it takes up the whole sky before he condenses it into a ball the width of his torso. He attempted to use this to destroy Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, but Gogeta has shown to be mighty enough to knock it into space and cause it to release a planet-sized explosion. This attack is said to be the negative version of the Spirit Bomb. '''Energy Finger Beam – Omega Shenron uses a Finger Beam to destroy Bulma's Blutz Wave Generator after she tried to attack him with Blutz Waves, as well a during his fight against Goku and Vegeta. Finger Blitz Barrage – Omega Shenron uses a red version of the Finger Blitz Barrage during his battle against Goku and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan 4 forms. Omega Blow – A technique very similar to the Eraser Blow and Galactic Blow. Used against Super Saiyan 4 Goku. Full Power Energy Ball – A purple Full Power Energy Ball. Omega Shenron used it during his battle against Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Vegeta, as well as against Nuova Shenron. Demon Death Ball '''– A barrage of energy spheres fired from Omega Shenron's hands. Possession – After Omega Shenron was blown to bits by Gogeta, he reverted back to his previous form and had to reabsorb the Dragon Balls, giving Goku the chance to take the four star ball. Once he swallowed it, Nuova Shenron came back and enveloped Omega, now containing six balls, in a fire beyond the temperature of the sun. Upon hearing that Nuova was immune to the intense heat, Syn Shenron broke into pieces, sending the corrupted Dragon Balls into Nuova-and with them, his own spirit. After taking cover from the firey attack, Syn Shenron reconstituted himself from within Nuova's body, destroying the dragon again and regaining the last Dragon Ball. This ability may be taken from Naturon Shenron, who also uses his Dragon Ball to possess his victims. '''Omega Flash Bomb – Omega Shenron used a technique very similar to Super 17's Super Flash Bomb against Trunks, Gohan and Goten. 308409.jpg Category:Omega